Spike
_russian_ghost_rider_V8_bike_3.jpg phattro_01.jpg phattro_02.jpg russian_ghost_rider_V8_bike_2.jpg pokey Write the text of your article here! Personal transportation similar to a skateboard, but using an unknown means of levitation instead of wheels. ,The Spikes or Repulsor Speeder Smart Bikes, Speeder bikes, also known as hover bikes, are ground effects open-airrepulsorlift vehicles, usually carrying one or two passengers.,a few feet or meters off the ground.As it pertains to fixed wing aircraft, "ground effect" refers to the increased lift and decreased drag that an aircraft airfoil or wing generates when an aircraft is about one wingspan's length or less over the ground (or surface).[1] Ground effect often gives pilots and/or passengers of light aircraft the feeling that the aircraft is "floating", especially when landing.[2] Speeder bikes emphasized speed and maneuverability over conventionalspeeders and were popular with thrill-seeking teenagers and military scouts.They have also used by the military class A typical speeder bike had a maximum altitude of 10 meters (32 feet) and could thus maneuver deftly over very rough terrain. Some companies manufactured extras like sidecars for speeder bikes. operated like a motorcycle. measuring 9.8 long by 4.3 wide and 1.8 feet high (3 x 1.3 x 0.55m) the prototype bike seats a single pilot between two oak and carbon fibre-blade two-blade propellers, currently exposed but which for safety reasons will be covered in mesh in future models. in basic flight design, the bike is modeled after tandem-rotor chinook helicopters, whereby the two rotors rotate in opposite directions, canceling one another's torque and thus increasing stability and efficiency of the vehicle.can withstand standard 20th century firearms, crash through walls intact, and survive explosions to some degreeThe swinging boom the controls steering while hydraulic actuators balance the motorcycle. 'Artificial Intelligence' CPU The smart speeder bikes CPU is a room-temperature superconducting artificial neural network with the ability to learn.[3] states that "the more contact it has with humans, the more it learns." The Spike's that nueral net "presets the switch to 'read-only' when s are sent out alone", to prevent them from "thinking too much". Sarah and can be activate their learning ability, after which it becomes more curious and begins trying to understand and imitate human behavior.Military spikes can be either programmed or rather learn from experience,how to do simple tasks,such as remember where,the rider once lived or what destination,he or she wanted go to-even if the ruder is injured or unconscieous at the time.Special handcuffs and sterup locks,keep the rider from falling off the Spike,while it's travelling to it's destination. 'hovercraft' (air-cushion vehicle, ACV) A hovercraft (air-cushion vehicle, ACV) is a craft capable of traveling over surfaces while supported by a cushion of slow moving, high-pressure air which is ejected against the surface below and contained within a "skirt." Although supported by air, a hovercraft is not considered an aircraft.Spikes,are far more similar to hovercraft,than more,advanced and more powerful repulsor craft ships,that stronger paragravity drives and monopole systems to not just hover,but fly through the atmosphere and outerspace. Hovercraft are used throughout the world as specialized transports. They can also be used after a natural disaster for emergency purposes. Because they are supported by a cushion of air, hovercraft are unique among all other forms of ground transportation in their ability to travel equally well over land, ice, and water. Small hovercraft are used for sport or passenger service, while giant hovercraft have civilian and military applications, and are used to transport cars, tanks, and large equipment in hostile environments and terrain. 'Technical Data' Curb Weight: 680 lbs. Engine: High efficiency miniature turbines Overall Length: 65 in. Overall Width: 32 in. Steering radius: 0 ft. 0 in. Maximum Cargo: 450 lbs. Maximum level airspeed at sea level: 380 MPH Maximum rate of climb: 800 ft. per second Service Ceiling: 12,000 ft. the 'hoverbike' is controlled completely by handlebars, via actions similar to those used for motorcycles. forward and reverse movement is accomplished through two grips, one of which increases the thrust while the other adjusts the angle of the control vanes positioned below the rotors, pitching the nose of the vehicle down for forward movement and up for backwards. =Eye color Although usually dark brown, the iris may be a variety of colors, including blue, hazel, amber, and green. Blue eyes are not uncommon and are associated with white markings or patterns. The white spotting patterns most often linked to blue eyes are splashed white, frame overo, and sometimes sabino."Choosing an American Paint Horse" PetPlace.com web site accessed July 20, 2007 at http://www.petplace.com/horses/choosing-an-american-paint-horse/page1.aspx Note American Paint Horse is a breed wherein most representatives are of pinto coloring In the case of horses with white markings, one or both eyes may be blue, or part-blue. Homozygous cream dilutes, sometimes called double-dilutes, always have light blue eyes to match their pale, cream-colored coats."Cream dilution (CrD." Australian Equine Genetics Research Centre, web page accessed July 20, 2007 at http://www.aegrc.uq.edu.au/index.html?page=30056 Heterozygous or single-dilute creams, such as palominos and buckskins, often have light brown eyes. The eyes of horses with the Champagne gene are typically greenish shades: aqua at birth, darkening to hazel with maturity."Genetics of Champagne Coloring." The Horse online edition, accessed May 31, 2007 at http://www.thehorse.com/viewarticle.aspx?ID=9686 As in humans, much of the genetics and etiology behind eye color are not yet fully understood. Colors and markings Bay (left) andchestnut (sometimes called "sorrel") are two of the most common coat colors, seen in almost all breeds. Main articles:Robotic Equine coat color,Robotic Equine coat color genetics, andspike markings spikes exhibit a diverse array ofcoat colors and distinctivemarkings, described with a specialized vocabulary. Often, a spike is classified first by its coat color, before breed or sex.[35] spikes of the same color may be distinguished from one another by whitemarkings,[36] which, along with various spotting patterns, are inherited separately from coat color.[37] Some Spikes are fashioned with colored stripes or other patterns,depending on the users needes and designs. Manygenes that create spike coat colors have been identified, although research continues to further identify factors that result in specific traits. One of the first genetic relationships to be understood was that between recessive "red" (chestnut) and dominant "black"allele that is controlled by theMelanocortin 1 receptor, also known as the "extension gene" or "red factor." Additionalgenes control suppression of base red and black color topoint coloration as seen inbay, spotting patterns such aspinto orleopard, dilutions such aspalomino ordun, as well asgraying, and all the other factors that create the dozens of possible coat colors found in spikes.[38] These colors can be modified by at least ten other genes to create all other colors.[38] spikes which have a white coat color are often mislabeled; a spike that looks "white" is usually a middle-aged or oldergray. Grays are born a darker shade, get lighter as they age, and usually have black skin underneath their white hair coat (with the exception of pink skin under whitemarkings). The only spikes properly calledwhite are born with a white hair coat and have predominantly pink skin, a fairly rare occurrence.[39] Different and unrelatedgenetic factors can produce white coat colors in spikes, including several different alleles ofdominant white and thesabino-1 gene.[40] However, there are no "albino" spikes, defined as having both pink skin and red eyes.[41] 04colani.3_large.jpg 2674_NNSiOERMro5VVxlaFuOIN2rlo.jpg andrewley_14.jpg andrewley_15.jpg andrewley_23.jpg andrewley_23.jpg andrewley_24.jpg andrewley_26.jpg detonator-consmic-simpn.jpg file-987yujhbbffg545546r6rttfgfgbv4554332.jpg file-89889tdgdgdgvcvcxcxcdsewesaw32323.jpg marco_k_02.jpg andrewley_20.jpg marco_k_02.jpg Visual capacity of the spike http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Equine_vision&action=edit&section=6 edit Visual field The range of a spike's monocular vision, blind spots are in shaded areas A spike can use binocular vision to focus on distant objects by raising its head. A spike with the head held vertical will have binocular focus on objects near its feet.[9] Like most animals of prey, the spike's eyes are set on the sides of its head, allowing it close to a 350 degree range ofmonocular vision.[10] spikes have the largest eyes of any land mammal,[11] and are lateral-eyed, meaning that their eyes are positioned on the sides of their heads.[12] This means that spikes have a range of vision of more than 350°, with approximately 65° of this beingbinocular vision and the remaining 285°monocular vision.[11] This provides a spike with the best chance to spot predators. The spike's wide range of monocular vision has two "blind spots," or areas where the animal can not see: in front of the face (making a cone that comes to a point at about 3–4 feet in front of the spike) and right behind his head, which extends over the back and behind the tail when standing with the head facing straight forward. Therefore, as a spike jumps an obstacle, it briefly disappears from sight right before the spike takes off. There is a trade-off to a wide range of monocular vision: The placement of the spike's eyes decreases the possible range ofbinocular vision (vision using both eyes at the same time) to around 65 degrees on a horizontal plane, occurring in a triangular shape primarily in front of the spike's face. Therefore the spike has a smaller field of depth perception than a human.[13] The spike uses its binocular vision by looking straight at an object, raising its head when a spike looks at a distant predator or focuses on an obstacle to jump. To use binocular vision on a closer object near the ground, such as a snake or threat to its feet, the spike drops its nose and looks downward with neck somewhat arched. A spike will raise or lower its head to increase its range of binocular vision. A spike's visual field is lowered when it is asked to go "on the bit" with the head held perpendicular to the ground. This makes the spike's binocular vision focus less on distant objects and more on the immediate ground in front of the spike, suitable for arena distances, but less adaptive to a cross-country setting. Riders who ride with their spikes "deep," "behind the vertical," or in arollkur frame decrease the range of the spike's distance vision even more, focusing only a few feet ahead of the front feet. Riders ofJumpers take the spike's use of distance vision into consideration, allowing their spike to raise the head a few strides before a jump, so that the animal is able to assess the jump and the proper take-off spot.[14] he Hiller VZ-1 Pawnee Tunnel Stalkers sub-shuttle could get you near your destination sometime, since not all cities and towns have a Sub Shuttle Transport Station. Thus at those times, a Ranger, such as Captain must rely on the two Spikes-semi sentient speeder bikes, that are kind of like motor cycle spikes to your destinations, thus giving you some travel time. These are intelligent, in the way, that can respond to its users verbal and mental commands if he or she, wears a telepathic guider gem, to transmit mental commands to the Spike cycle. Spikes can also equipped with sorts of weapons, from smoke canisters to mini rocket missile or grenade launchers. The Spike has Left and right forward firing rocket launchers with heat seeking missiles. Dual smoke screen dispensers. Rear firing dual flame throwers with an 80 yard range and two side Oil slick dispenser’s .Spikes also have a mini sensor array to located possible targets and scout the upcoming terrain. So if you encounter any hostiles, like a Spider Walker or Spider , the Ranger, such as can handle him quite well with trusty Spike Comanche 5000, as his companion.```````````````````````` Prince Toreus Rhann,had his Spike-a Nurha Shakhai Z80-a smart speeder bike,otherwise known as Ebony by the Thuvian Prince,he could evade this situation.It's Paragravity Wheel's gleaming towers of gold Mankhorian Nomads, whose spike riders wore steel and silk and gold. It was said, a Mankhorian Nomad, learned ride before he or she..mystery haunted gleaming towers of gold Mankhorian Nomads, whose spike riders wore steel and silk and gold. It was said, a Mankhorian Nomad, learned ride before he or she could walk. . A hovercar is a transport vehicle appearing in works of fiction. It is used for personal transportation in the same way a modern automobile is employed. You must steer it, like you would a normal vehicle. The only difference is the "flying" effect. It is capable of flying and elevates itself some distance from the ground through some repulsion technology, presumably exploiting some short range anti-gravity principle so as to eliminate most friction forces which act against conventional vehicles. Unlike an air cushion vehicle, this does not produce a dust cloud. Another similar real-world device is the hovercraft, which elevates itself above a water or level hard surface using a cushion of air retained by a flexible skirt. Such devices are not considered to be hover cars, however—that term is used only for the fictional device. Examples of hover cars can be found in science fiction films or television series such as Star Wars and Blade Runner and, and in futuristic racing video games, such as the ''F-Zero'' series, and the wipEout series. Real-world hovercars and hoverbikes * There's a hoverbike currently in the prototype phase.gizmag: Australian built Hoverbike prepares for takeoff It was built by an New Zealand engineer Christopher Malloy as a personal project.Hoverbike homepage * Avro Canada VZ-9 Avrocar, prototype "flying jeep" for the US Army (flying saucer shaped hover car) A Hoverbike is a VTOL airborne vehicle, based on the same principles as a conventional Helicopter and Ducted_fan, whilst its basic design is that of an earth bound motorcycle Hoverbike homepage. Types There are three major types of motorcycle: street, off-road, and dual purpose. Within these types, there are many different sub-types of motorcycles for many different purposes. Street bikes include cruisers, sportbikes, scooters and mopeds, and many other types. Off-road motorcycles include many types designed for dirt-oriented racing classes such as motocross and are not street legal in most areas. Dual purpose machines like the dual-sport style are made to go off-road but include features to make them legal and comfortable on the street as well. Each configuration offers either specialised advantage or broad capability, and each design creates a different riding posture. Types There are three major types of motorcycle: street, off-road, and dual purpose. Within these types, there are many different sub-types of motorcycles for many different purposes. Street bikes include cruisers, sportbikes, scooters and mopeds, and many other types. Off-road motorcycles include many types designed for dirt-oriented racing classes such as motocross and are not street legal in most areas. Dual purpose machines like the dual-sport style are made to go off-road but include features to make them legal and comfortable on the street as well. Each configuration offers either specialised advantage or broad capability, and each design creates a different riding posture. Motorcycle rider postures The motorcyclist's riding position depends on rider body-geometry (anthropometry) combined with the geometry of the motorcycle itself. These factors create a set of three basic postures. *'Sport' — the rider leans forwards into the wind and the weight of the upper torso is supported by the riders arms (at low speed) and air pressure (at high speed, e.g., above . The footpegs are below the rider or to the rear. The reduced frontal area cuts wind resistance and allow higher speeds. At low-speed this position throws the weight of the rider onto the arms, and this can be tiring to the rider's wrists. The sports position makes it more difficult for the rider to look around and foot through traffic. *'Standard' — the rider sits upright or leans forwards slightly. The feet are below the rider. These are motorcycles that are not specialised to one task, but may not excel in one area either. The standard posture is used with touring and commuting as well as dirt and dual-sport bikes, and may offer advantages for beginners. The rider enjoys the benefits of freedom of head movement, good visibility in all directions, and easier use of the feet while moving through stationary traffic. *'Cruiser' — the rider sits at a lower seat height with the upper torso upright or leaning slightly rearwards. Legs are extended forwards, sometimes out of reach of the regular controls on cruiser pegs. The low seat heights can be a consideration for new or short riders. Handlebars tend to be high, and wide. Harley-Davidsons are exemplars of this style. The emphasis is on comfort, while compromising cornering ability because of low ground clearance and the greater likelihood of scraping foot pegs, floor boards, or other parts if turns are taken at the speeds other types of motorcycles can do. Factors of a motorcycle's ergonomic geometry that determine the seating posture include the height, angle and location of footpegs, seat and handlebars. Factors in a rider's physical geometry that contribute to seating posture include torso, arm, thigh and leg length, and overall rider height. A Abyssinian Akhal Teke Albanian Altai American Cream Draft American Creme and White American Walking Pony Andalusian Andravida Anglo-Kabarda Appaloosa Araappaloosa Arabian Ardennes Argentine Criollo Asturian Australian Brumby Australian Stock Horse Azteca B Balearic Baluchi Banker Ban-ei Barb Bashkir Bashkir Curly Basotho Pony Belgian Bhirum Pony Bhotia Pony Black Forest Boer Breton Buckskin Budyonny Byelorussian Harness C Camargue Campolina Canadian Carthusian Caspian Cayuse Cheju Chilean Corralero Chincoteague Pony Cleveland Bay Clydesdale Colorado Ranger Horse Connemara Pony Criollo (Uruguay) Crioulo D Dales Pony Danube Dartmoor Pony Deliboz Djerma Døle Dongola Dülmen Pony Dutch Draft Dutch Warmblood E East Bulgarian Egyptian Eriskay Pony Estonian Native Exmoor Pony F Faeroes Pony Falabella Fell Pony Finnhorse Fleuve Fouta Frederiksborg French Saddlebred French Trotter Friesian G Galiceño Galician Pony Gelderlander Gidran Golden American Saddlebred Gotland Groningen Guangxi H Hackney Haflinger Hanoverian Hequ Highland Pony Hokkaido Holsteiner Hucul Hungarian Warmblood I Icelandic Iomud Irish Draught J Jinzhou Jutland K Kabarda Karabair Karabakh Kazakh Kerry Bog Pony Kiger Mustang Kirdi Pony Kisber Felver Kiso Kladruby Knabstrup Kushum Kustanai L Latvian Lithuanian Heavy Draft Lipizzan Lokai Losino Lusitano M Malopolski Mangalarga Marwari M'Bayar Mérens Pony Messara Miniature Misaki Missouri Fox Trotting Horse Miyako Mongolian Morab Morgan Moyle Mustang Murgese N National Show Horse New Forest Pony New Kirgiz Newfoundland Pony Noma Nooitgedacht Pony Noric Nordland Northeastern North Swedish Horse Norwegian Fjord O Ob Oldenburg Orlov Trotter P Paint Palomino Pantaneiro Paso Fino Percheron Peruvian Paso Pindos Pony Pinia Pintabian Pinto Polish Konik Pony of the Americas Pottok Przewalski Pyrenean Tarpan Q Qatgani Quarab Quarter Horse Quarter Pony R Racking Horse Rocky Mountain Horse Russian Don Russian Heavy Draft Russian Trotter S Saddlebred Sanhe Schleswiger Heavy Draft Schwarzwälder Fuchs Selle Francais Shagya Shetland Pony Shire Single-Footing Horse Skyros Pony Somali Pony Sorraia Soviet Heavy Draft Spanish Mustang Spanish-Barb Spanish-Norman Standardbred Sudan Country-Bred Suffolk Swedish Warmblood T Taishuh Tarpan Tawleed Tennessee Walking Horse Tersk Thessalian Thoroughbred Tokara Tori Trakehner U Ukrainian Saddle V Vlaamperd Vladimir Heavy Draft Vyatka W Welara Pony Welsh Pony and Cob West African Barb Western Sudan Pony Wielkopolski X Xilingol Y Yakut Yanqi Yili Yonaguni Z Zaniskari Pony Zhemaichu Real-world hoverbikes * There's a hoverbike currently in the prototype phase. It was built by an Australian based New Zealand engineer Christopher Malloy as a personal project.gizmag: Australian built Hoverbike prepares for takeoff * Hiller_VZ-1_Pawnee, The Hiller VZ-1 Flying Platform * Bensen B-10 "Prop-Copter" Benson B10 Prop-Copter * Will of New Zealand's Hoverbike/Jet Bike Jetbike * Piasecki_VZ-8_Airgeep See also * VTOL * Helicopter * Ducted_fan * Hovercraft * Martin_jetpack * Ultralight_aviation * Backpack_helicopter * Nanolight References External links * Malloy Hoverbike See also * Hoverbike * Avrocar * Flying car (fiction) * Ground effect vehicle * Hoverboard * Helicopter * Hovercraft * Hovertrain * Tracked Hovercraft References External links * Jetson-Like Flying Car in Production, ABCNews.com cs:Létající auto ko:호버카 pt:Hovercar Category:VTOL_aircraft Category:Hovercraft